Power or Love
by olitzalltheway
Summary: Fitz has left for Vermont. Mellie is president. Olivia has all the power...or does she ? #Olitz


WashingtonReport.

Yesterday outgoing President Fitzgerald Grant made his walk to the helicopter a different one than other former presidents.

He was waving good bye to the reporters and camera's , set to climb up the steps to board the helicopter, when his ex mistress, Olivia Pope, came out of the White House, calling for him. When outgoing president Grant turned to face her, she ran in his arms and the pair proceeded to kiss passionately , at lenght, in front of the camera's.

Ms Pope is the chief of staff for Madame president Grant, who ofcourse is the ex wife of outgoing president Grant.

Ms Pope was the reason their marriage broke up, yet she surprisingly was the campaign manager for Madame President Grant.

It was even more surprising to see Ms Pope and outgoing president Grant kiss, especially for all the world to see. It has been known that the pair broke up one and a half years ago , under close media scrutiny. The pair have remained friends but have always avoided the spotlight together. Neither Grant or Pope had any comment to when they rekindled their romance.

An anonymous source in the White House told us that the pair reconnected a few months ago and that it's Washington's worst kept secret that the two have never stopped loving each other.

Another source told us that the relationship is however over, now that outgoing president Grant is moving to Vermont to start his Foundation, while Ms Pope stays in Washington to be the most trusted advisor and Chief Of Staff of her ex rival Madame President Grant.

One thing is for sure, we have never before witnessed an outgoing president make out on the White House lawn right after leaving office. It is unquestionable that his love for Ms Pope runs deep and one can only wonder what made him move to Vermont.

Olivia walked into the oval.

She stood still for a moment, almost expecting Fitz to sit at his desk.

She could imagine him clearly, looking up and his grey eyes looking up to her brown once.

" Do you like it, Liv?" Mellie broke her trance, gesturing at the oval.

Olivia nodded : " Yes, it looks...good. It's going to take me a bit of practice not to expect Fitz here i guess".

Mellie smiled at her : " I keep looking over my shoulder and expect him to tell me to give him his chair back."

Olivia prevented herself from blushing. Only days ago her and Fitz had sat on that very chair together and had made love to each other. No way was she letting that part be known to Mellie. Mellie had already replaced the resolute desk for the same reason.

"Madame President" , Olivia started instead, i drew up several drafts for the bills we talked about yesterday.

"I like that" , Mellie smiled, "Madame President ...its finally my turn ".

Olivia hurriedly started going over the bills, to push the memories out of her head. One of her most memorable memories with Fitz had started when she called Fitz ,8 years ago in this very office , Mr President for the first time.

Mellie knew Olivia well, but had never learned to read futher than what Olivia allowed herself to show in her face.

She did not know that Olivia's mind was elsewhere this morning.

It took Olivia no time at all to become the most powerful woman in the world. Vice president Cyrus was helpful, but Olivia ran the oval.

Mellie relied heavily on Olivia in all her decision making.

Basically nothing got done without her approval.

It was a habit started during Fitz's campaign and presidency, rebuild during Mellie's campaign, now continued during Mellie's presidency.

Olivia had funds set aside for B613. However she had not made herself use it yet. She simply had no need to. She already had the world at her finger tips.

Yet at the end of the day, when Olivia walked into her apartments, she felt no joy. She felt empty. She missed Fitz. But over the years they had had many brakes and she was so used to missing him , that she didn't even acknowledge it.

Several nights she had nightmares about her kidnapping. Nightmares that had disappeared for several years, but now made a come back. One night, 3 months into Mellie's term, she woke up in a cold sweat, screaming. Before she realized what she was doing, she grabbed her phone and made a call.

It was 2.30 am yet he answered after the second ring.

" Liv ..." , he asked concerned, "Are you okay? "

Tears blocked her throat, she couldn't speak.

"Liv...Livvie!!" , the panick in his voice made her choke out a cry.

"Fitz " , and she cried for real on the phone. She knew she was making him worried sick .

Yet he let her cry and waited for her to calm down :

"Listen to me breath, Liv".

She listened to him and felt her sobs subside.

When she was calm enough he gently asked her : " What is it Liv ? "

" My nightmares are back " , she whispered, as if speaking out loud would make them worse.

She heard him sigh deeply : " O Livvie ".

It was all he said , yet it was so much more. He had always been the one who read her like a book, who always knew when to push or retreat. He knew her so well. He was the only person for who her walls ever came down. They stayed on the phone for several minutes just listening to each other breathing in and out softly. It soothed her and she finally told him :" I'm ok now".

"Goodnight Olivia", he said softly and Olivia hang up the phone. She fell into a restless sleep.

The next day she worked even longer than most days, she dreaded going home, tried to prevent the nighttime. She finally gave in and walked into her apartment at 11.15 pm. When she turned on a light, she saw Fitz sleeping on the couch. Tears sprung to her eyes. She took of her shoes and clothes and slipped on a t-shirt before making her way over to the couch. For several seconds she stared at him, than she leaned over him and nestled herself behind him, against his back. He murmered in his sleep and her arms went around his body while she whispered : "Go back to sleep , baby. " Olivia slept well that night. The next morning they woke up slowly. Fitz looked over his shoulder and saw her smile at him.

"Hi ", he said.

"Hi ", she responded and she gave him a soft kiss on his lips. " You are here ".

Fitz nodded his head lightly :" I am here. You needed me ".

" Thank you ", she said simply.

Fitz made her coffee while she showered and got ready for work. She knew he was flying back to Vermont that day. It was unspoken but known to both. When she left her apartment she felt him kiss her gently on her lips. It was o so gentle, so soft, so kind and telling. But also chaste and it tasted like farewell.

That night he called her and all he said was that he wanted to bid her a goodnight sleep. She slept good. When she woke up she felt lonely again and sad and she was confused about herself. Work went great, she worked hard, a lot, and it was all hers. Yet she felt empty and mad at the world. She hid it well. Everybody thought she was happy. Nobody knew but Fitz, that she was anything but. Everynight she called him as soon as she walked into her apartment and he always said goodnight . That was always the only thing. It was always just a few seconds and they hang up. It was her lifeline. She was drowning and he saved her every night.

In Mellie's second year as President , Olivia suprised herself when she informed Mellie that she was taking a leave of absence for 3 months. Mellie was bewildered but Olivia shut it down quickly. She was in control of the White House and Mellie knew it.

And without an answer Olivia left the White House and got in her car and drove away. 11 hours later , 4.02 am to be presice, she found herself driving up to a house in Vermont.

The lights where on and as soon as she parked by the front entrance he was there and he pulled her in his embrace : " I got you , baby ", he murmered.

She didn't know she was crying until she felt him whipe her tears away. He led her into their house and lead her to their bedroom. He undressed her until she only had her panties left on and he took of his navy shirt and helped her into it.

Than he gently helped her into bed and climbed in after her, to hold her the remainder of the night.

That day they woke up late, around 1 pm. They ate, they had a shower together and he gently massaged her and let her fall back asleep in his arms.

The next morning when she woke up he was still asleep. She looked at him for a long time. She had loved him for so long , 10 years now, and he still took her breath away. His curly hair, his gentle face, his fit, sculpted body. His soft lips.

He woke up and found her looking at him. He saw the love she held for him in her eyes and he smiled.

"Hi".

She smiled back briefly : " Hi ".

She bend her head to him , kissed him , and than said : " I'm ready to talk ".

He sat up , took her in his arms and nodded : " Okay ".

That day and the next 3 days, she told him all about the kidnapping and abuse she had suffered. She cried, she got mad, she was sad and hurt. But she was not afraid anymore. She bare open her soul and let it all out. She healed herself and by doing so she healed him too. Emotionally spend , they looked at each other after 4 days and she put her arms around his waist. Words where no longer needed. She was back to being herself. She was no longer the Campaign Manager, Fixer, Mistress, Girlfriend, Chief of Staff, Command. She was Olivia.

"Fitz ", she said kindly and he responded : "mmm "?

"Thank you", she said simply. He held her in his arms and brought her back to bed and they slept deeply.

They woke up refreshed and it was the first day they started going into the town. They bought groceries, visited a local market. They walked on their property that was 40 acres with park lands and orchards. They swam in the indoor pool that he had build. They talked and laughed and enjoyed each others company.

A few days later he went back to work during the days. Olivia stayed at home and went for a lot of walks. Another week went by and she visited the local pound. There where 12 dogs and she fell in love with a German Shepherd mix. She brought him home.

That evening, when he walked in, he was surprised to hear her sing and startled when a dog came barking to the door, with a wagging tail. He kneeled down and petted the dog and noticed her watching him.

" We got a dog ?", he asked.

"We got a dog ", she stated.

"Okay ", he heard himself say and he was rewarded by her big happy smile. They named the dog Tyler.

The following weekend Karen and Teddy came by to visit for a week long holiday. Fitz had told them beforehand that Olivia was staying with him for awhile. The kids hadn't asked too many questions. To be honest they where used to having Olivia come and go over the years into their dads life. Olivia had always stayed in contact with the kids, wether her and Fitz where together or not. When they came home they noticed a big difference in Olivia. She was much calmer and she was much more present than they remembered her to be. They didn't know why, but when they told Fitz after a few days, he knew all too well that it was because she had finally dared open up about her kidnapping and had let go of all her fears and anguish. Fitz simply told them that Olivia was in a good place in her life. She had grown.

Karen looked at her dad and smiled :

" Vermont suits her dad, you better not screw it up this time, we love Liv too, you know ".

When the holiday was up, the kids went back to school and college and when Fitz went to work, Olivia knew what she had to do. She booked a flight to DC.

She walked into Mellie's office, who immediatly cleared the room and they took a seat on the couch. Mellie searched her face :

" Liv, you look happy ", she finally said. Olivia nodded her head : " I am, Mellie ". Mellie took a deep breath : " Are you leaving me?".

Olivia looked around the oval office and was quiet for a minute before she turned to look at Mellie again :

" Yes i am, Madame President. It is your turn now".

Mellie gave her a smile : " So you and Fitz?.."

"Not yet", Olivia admitted, not in that way, but yes, we will be. ".

Mellie looked nostalgic :" We've come a long way, haven't we, Liv ?"

. "That we have", Olivia agreed.

They talked for a few more minutes before Olivia left.

She never looked back.

She caught her flight back to Vermont and drove into the driveway the same time as Fitz arrived home. She followed his car to the house. They parked and got out and he looked at her questioningly.

She walked to him, inches away from him and looked into his grey eyes.

"I just quit my job", she admitted.

She saw the shock in his eyes , followed by longing and than hope. She got down on her knee and she saw he was puzzled. She grabbed his hand and nodded her head. And she saw realization hit him. He got tears in his eyes and he knew what her question was going to be before she asked.

"Will you marry me, Fitz?", she asked clearly.

For a few seconds he didn't speak and she worried if she had misread him. If he only wanted to be her friend.

But than she saw his sexy grin brake through and he smiled at her : " That's supposed to be my line, Livvie".

She grinned back at him :" When have we ever done anything the way it is supposed to be ?"

"I think this is a first ", he told her.

She got closer to him, her face was now close to his face as he looked down on her : "Well, mr President? Do you have an answer for me?"

He smiled wide :" I do have an answer for you, my answer is yes. Yes i will marry you.".

She sighted and he leaned into her and kissed her. His hands cradled her face and he deepened their kiss. She felt herself melt against him and longed for him. It had been a year and a half since they had made love the last time. He scooped her up and she squealed happily. He kept kissing her while carrying her into the house. Tyler was happy to see them and they petted him quickly before he lifted her up again and brought them to their bedroom.

Fitz set her down on the ground in front of the bed. He started kissing her slow and gently and let his hands travel along her body. He carefully undressed her and then himself. They stood naked looking at each other for a few seconds. She circled her arms around his waist and kissed his neck . He lifted her up and laid her down on the bed before climbing on her and he kissed her on her lips.

He held her face in his hands and spoke from his heart : " I love you, Livvie . Now and always" .

She kissed him :" I love you too".

He started kissing her neck and collarbone, giving her goosebumps. He kissed her breasts and nipples. He blew his breath over her stomach and started kissing her lower and pleased her like only he could. When she begged him for more he filled her and made her come undone. She held him close and he told her how beautiful she was and how good she felt and how much he loved her . He picked up his speed while she pulled him closer . He never loved her more than when she told him she couldn't wait to be his wife . They came together and basked in each others embrace. They made love twice more that night.

Epilogue :

They got married 2 weeks later, in their own backyard. Karen and Teddy where the only witnesses. The kids took a few pictures . It captured all their love perfectly.

They truly did live happily ever after in Vermont.


End file.
